The Most Beautiful Letter
by Kristen3
Summary: Knowing that he can't seem to tell Daphne out loud how he feels, Niles writes a love letter instead. Can he find the happy future he wants? My 100th story! :)
1. Chapter 1

Niles closed the door to his bedroom, making sure it was locked tightly. As he did, he could hear Maris loudly lecturing the staff. He hoped to stay out of the line of fire by hiding in here. She had just announced hours ago that she would be taking yet another trip to Europe. This would be par for the course, except that this trip was one-way. Maris had not specified when, or even _if_ she planned to return. To Niles, it was the last straw. It was now painfully clear that things in his marriage were getting worse, not better. And so, he had to think about his future.

As a child, Niles had learned the value of putting one's feelings down on paper. He well remembered times when he'd been taunted by a bully at school, only to come home and write a story in which he was able to outsmart said bully. He used to fill up page after page in his diary about Frasier's need to constantly one-up him. But of course, as an adult, his feelings were now far more complex. And, lately, those feelings had centered on one particular person. With all of this on his mind, he sat at his familiar desk and picked up a fresh piece of paper. Pen in hand, he began to write.

_Dearest Daphne, _

_I love you. I know that must come a somewhat of a shock to you_...

Daphne read the letter one more time. It had arrived two days ago from her mother in Manchester. Among the usual stories of her brothers' exploits there had been a mention of Daphne's childhood best friend. They'd done nearly everything together when they were growing up. Once Daphne decided to become a physical therapist and move to the US, the two drifted apart. But now, apparently, the girl (now a woman, of course) was engaged to be married. Daphne's mother had made sure to mention that Daphne herself was not getting any younger, and if she ever planned to giver poor, old mother a grandchild, she'd better get her act together.

"Oh, Mum!" Daphne said out loud, as if her mother could hear her. Didn't she understand that Daphne was happy with her life? Sure, Mr. Crane and Dr. Crane weren't exactly ideal, but she loved them both dearly. And yes, she did sometimes envy Roz's carefree life. But she'd also spent countless nights on the phone with Roz, consoling her after a nasty breakup. Yes, she was definitely better off single!

"Are you still reading that letter from your mother, Daphne?" Dr. Crane said as he entered the living room.

Daphne looked up at her boss and nodded. "I'll never understand why me mum thinks me life won't be complete until I've got a husband!"

Frasier gave her a sympathetic smile. "You never know, Daphne. Your Mr. Right could walk through that door any minute now."

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. Daphne gave a skeptical glance at Dr. Crane. The timing was eerie. She shrugged at him and went to answer it.

"Hello, all!" Niles entered the apartment, smiling, as always, at the sight of Daphne.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," Daphne replied, still a bit in shock at his appearance just after his brother had mentioned that Mr. Right might show up.

Niles looked at her, his heart swelling at the thought of giving her the letter. He'd read it over a dozen times now. He was immensely relieved to have gotten his feelings down on paper. "How are you?" he asked.

Daphne let out a frustrated sigh. "Me mum's after me again about getting married. Why doesn't she understand that me life is just fine the way it is?!"

Niles' heart ached at her words. Clearly, his confession would not be welcomed right now. But he swallowed his disappointment. What Daphne needed right now was a friend. He could be that, even if it was the most difficult thing he'd ever done. "Maybe...maybe your mom just wants you to be happy."

"I know me mum means well. And I would like to have a husband and a family some day. But for right now, I like looking after your father. I feel like this where I'm supposed to be, you know?"

Niles smiled. Yes, this was definitely where she belonged. "Well, maybe you should just hang in there. You might surprise yourself."

"Maybe," Daphne replied. There was an awkward silence. "So, how are you and Mrs. Crane getting along?"

Niles sighed. "Not so well. She's leaving for Europe again. She doesn't know when she'll be back."

"Oh," Daphne said. "I'm so sorry."

Niles looked at the ground. He hadn't expected that saying the words out loud would be so painful. Before he knew what was happening, Daphne's arms were around him. He let her hold him as she rubbed his back. "I know, Dr. Crane, it hurts. But it's like you said, you might surprise yourself. You'll be fine, you'll see. Until then, you've got us."

Niles pulled out of the embrace touched by her words. "Thank you, Daphne. You're a good friend."

Daphne blushed at the compliment. Then she looked at him, slightly confused. "When I hugged you just now, I felt something in your pocket." She looked closer and saw an envelope just peeking out of the breast pocket of his suit. "Oh, Dr. Crane, don't tell me you're carrying one of your wife's letters with you!"

"No...it's not from Maris," he replied. He didn't want to tell her what it was, but it was clear she wanted to know. "It's nothing important, really, Daphne."

"If it's something you'd rather not talk about, I understand. It's probably none of me business anyway."

He could tell he'd hurt her feelings. She'd been trying to help. "Actually, it is your business," he said, barely even hearing his own words. "It belongs to you."


	3. Chapter 3

"It does?" Daphne asked in disbelief.

Niles nodded. He reached into his pocket, taking the letter out.

Daphne took it from him. On the front was her name, written in the prettiest calligraphy she'd ever seen. Whatever this was, it must be important. Her heart pounded as she opened the envelope. She began to read.

_Dearest Daphne,_

_I love you. I know that must come as somewhat of a shock to you, because I've given you very little reason to suspect it. But I assure you, I've never meant any words more than those three. I've wanted to say them since the moment I met you. But every time I'm near you, I hardly know what to say. I've had very little experience with women. I married the first one who even gave me a moment's attention. But, alas, that has proven to be a horrible mistake. The loss of my marriage saddens me, because I worked so hard to try to make Maris happy. _

_But, in a sense, it gives me more freedom to explore other options. The only option I could ever consider, or would even want to consider is you. I have met many women at various wine club events and other social functions. Most of them are very similar to Maris, which means that I would be making yet another mistake by getting involved with any of them. Besides, I could never be happy with anyone, not when my heart already belongs to someone else. _

_Since we met, Daphne, you've shown me kindness and compassion as no one else has. Before Frasier returned from Boston, my life revolved around Maris and my patients. I was happy enough, but Frasier's return was a blessing in many ways. Obviously I had someone with whom I had things in common. Frasier is my brother, the person I've looked up to since childhood. But it is only now that we have learned how to be friends. _

_But, by far, the greatest blessing in Frasier's return is that you became a member of our family. You've made me laugh with your colorful stories, you've cheered me up when I've been sad or hurt, and you've listened to me even more than Frasier does. And his motto is "I'm listening"! For all of these reasons, and dozens of others, I love you. _

_I am sure that you have questions about all of this. I don't expect an immediate answer. And I sincerely hope that my heartfelt confession hasn't made you uncomfortable. As much as it would break my heart if you did not feel the same, it would hurt even worse if we could no longer be friends. Now that I have told you my deepest feelings, you may take all the time you need before giving me an answer. I know that it's going to take some time for you to adjust to any sort of relationship. But if you are willing to try, I promise that I will do my very best to take care of you and make you happy for the rest of my life. _

_Love, _

_Niles_

Daphne had to read the letter twice before she could begin to make sense of what he was telling her. It seemed almost as if it were a joke, but she knew Dr. Crane did not make jokes like this. To think that just moments ago, she'd been thinking she would never find someone who would want to give her a home and family. She looked over at him. He was watching her intently. She realized then how difficult this must have been, to leave his heart in her hands, not knowing how she might react. And already, her heart was starting to react. She could now see in his expression how deeply he cared for her. He'd always treated her a bit more kindly than his father or brother did. The rare times when they'd been alone together, he'd been very sweet and caring.

In fairytales, men swept women off their feet by offering to slay dragons, or prove their strength in battles. But, in a way, this was a gesture as large as any other. She put the letter down on the coffee table. She then walked over to him, putting her arms around him.

Her touch made him shiver. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek. "I take it you've read my letter."

Daphne smiled and nodded. "I think it's the most beautiful letter I've read in me life."

"No letter in the world could do justice to you. I could write volumes just on your eyes, or your smile."

Daphne's heart melted at his words. She felt herself falling under his spell. But to jump in with both feet was crazy. They'd never even been out on a real date! Well, they had to start somewhere. "Niles, would you like to go for a walk?"

Niles sighed at the way she said his name, as if she'd been saying it from the beginning. "Yes, Daphne, I would love to go for a walk with you. Forever."

Daphne took his hand, and they walked out of the apartment together. They had no idea where they might end up, but neither one cared. They had each other, and that would always be enough.

**The End**


End file.
